


will you be the one on the other end of red string

by galsex_gloss



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galsex_gloss/pseuds/galsex_gloss
Summary: According to this myth, everyone's pinky finger is tied to an invisible red string that will lead him or her to another person with whom they will make history. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.





	will you be the one on the other end of red string

Ava Sharpe never believed in the red string story or in soulmates. She thought it's has a silly concept, that there someone made just for you. But sometimes, she caught herself by thought who her soulmate would be.

“I hope it's someone intellegent and calm. Or not. Or maybe it's some rebel. Or maybe scientist.”

But she still hated this concept. But destiny has a wicked sense of humor. “The read thread of fate or soulmates” is a theme for an essay.

She went to a local library to find some information. She read all the documented mentions of so called “soulmates”. Suddenly, thers is no clear information about it. Someone saying that it's enough of eye contact to understand who is front of you, other people say that it will only happen after the first kiss, some say that if you do something out of your mind or will sacrifice yourself to save the one you can even see a for a moment that string. There even some people, who even tried to prove or disaprove the theory, even by an accident.

“How do you ever prove or disaprove this” Ava wondered.

And in this exact moment, book feel right on her. 

“That's the interesting way destiny has how to answer a question” Ava thinked to herself. “I'm not Isaac Newton, tho”

Ava picked a book. It was a long time since she holded a paper “real” book. It has a heavy cover and golden title. Also some pictures — the symbols of fire, ice, atom, sand clock, eye of horus and bird, canary, maybe, Ava wasn't sure. Actually some of those symbols changed trough whole book. She looked at the year of publishing - 2017.

“So, it's old. And what a strange and arrogant tittle for a book — _Legends of Tomorrow.”_

“Who are they? Never heard of them.” Ava asked her history professor  the next day.

“Legends of Tomorrow?” he smiled “It's rather a fiction, then a truth. There is myth, that group of people with certain uknown skills, who decided to made a team to travel through time and ...”

“Wait...I though time travel is banned if you do not work for Time Beraue. Or did they work for Time Bereau?”

“It's unkown. Why exactly those people? How exactly they time travel? For what purpose? Nobody knows. And there only information about their travelling adventures is that during last mission, they just disappered. Poof. Vanished. Like they never existed. Nobody heard of them since. That's howthey become a myth. A legend, if you'd like” professor was pleased by the pun he just made. “Why are you asking about them?” 

“I was just curious....But how do you know about them?”

“Oh, it's a little a bit personal. My grandfather, Rip Hunter, is one of them. Or it's was what he told my father as excuse for leaving a family. Just a myth.”

_Just a myth._

It's echoes inside of Ava's had. But how it could be if she has theirs book...

**Author's Note:**

> english not my first language and i have no beta, so yeah


End file.
